


Cambion

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cutely Wrapped by Tail, First Time, Half-Demon Narukami Yu, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Monster Cuties Flash 2020, Succubi & Incubi, Tails, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Yosuke watched in stunned silence as the strange appendage unwound, slowly and gracefully, almost like a--a tail. His boyfriend had atail.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	Cambion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



"Yosuke," Yu said, fumbling with the zipper on his pants, "I'll understand if you're a little daunted by-" Yosuke sniggered.

"Quit bragging," he said, reaching over to help pull Yu's pants down. He paused when he brushed over an odd bump on the outside of Yu's thigh, and tried to smile reassuringly when he felt his partner tense up...which would have been easier if _he_ hadn't been just as nervous about all this. Eager and excited, _yes,_ but still nervous as hell.

Yu took a deep breath as he put a guiding hand over Yosuke's and slid out of his pants to reveal a long, dark purple spiral around his leg. Yosuke watched in stunned silence as the strange appendage unwound, slowly and gracefully, almost like a-

-a tail. His boyfriend had a _tail._ It looked kind of like an Incubus' tail, but Yu didn't have horns, wings...or the unusually shaped dick, thankfully, judging by the outline Yosuke could make out through his boxers. Not that it would _really_ have bothered him, Yosuke realised with only mild surprise, other than not having any idea what to _do_ with it.

He was brought back to reality, or some semblance of it, when the tip of Yu's tail flicked back and forth in front of his face in a waving motion.

"Hey," he said awkwardly, "still with me here, Yosuke?"

"Always." Yosuke was pretty sure he'd only been asking whether he was here in the moment and nothing more than that, but he wanted Yu to know that he was, well, _with him._ That, tail or no tail, it didn't change anything. Besides, it wasn't the _weirdest_ thing he'd seen all year. "Can I, um, touch it?"

"Sure." Yosuke wasn't sure if it was from relief, or the way his fingertips skimmed over the smooth scales of the tail, but the tension that had plagued Yu's body seemed to melt away.

"You're not, like, a Shadow, right?" Yosuke winked to make sure Yu knew he was just kidding around. Even with a tail, there was nothing Shadow-like about him whatsoever - the guy was one of the most open people he'd ever met. Yu laughed as Yosuke's fingers brushed the heart-shaped tip of his tail, and he briefly wondered whether it was ticklish.

"No. I'm a cambion." Yosuke must have looked blank, since Yu carried on explaining. "Half human, half demon. _Mostly_ human traits," he grinned, playfully bopping Yosuke's nose with the end of his tail. "Wings might have been more _useful,_ but they're also harder to hide. A tail isn't so bad."

"Huh." He'd ask him more about it, but _later._ After all, he really doubted Yu wanted to talk about his parents when he was standing in his bedroom, half-naked, with his boyfriend, _also_ half-naked, by his futon. Yosuke certainly wouldn't. "So," he said, plopping himself down on the futon, and hoping his cheeks weren't _too_ flushed, "I _think_ you were about to take your underwear off."

 _"Was_ I?"

"Yep. Definitely." As he watched Yu's tail swishing, before dropping to his side, it occurred to Yosuke that that might be more difficult for Yu than it was for him. "Here, you can lean on my shoulder." They both laughed as Yu awkwardly clambered out of his boxers, almost slapping Yosuke in the face with his (decidedly very normal, and actually very _nice)_ dick.

"Sorry about that." Yosuke just shrugged, quickly shimmying out of his own underwear, putting it neatly at the bottom of the futon instead of tossing it in the vague direction of the laundry basket, as he would have done at home. He had _some_ manners, thank you very much. Yu lay down next to him, on his side, his serpentine tail draped lazily over his hip, twitching every now and then in the same way a finger or a toe might. It must have been uncomfortable, having to keep it in the same position all day. Yosuke felt his partner's smile against his lips when Yu kissed him, loosely looping his tail around Yosuke's waist to pull him closer.

"If you don't want to, you know-" Yosuke shut him up with another kiss. Of _course_ he wanted to. He'd wanted to for _months,_ and apparently something so incredibly _minor_ as having a tail wrapped around his waist wasn't about to change that. It was unusual, but when it came down to it...it was just another part of Yu. He whined into his partner's shoulder when he felt it curl around his cock, its coils sliding gently up and down, and figured that his boyfriend having a tail was something he would _happily_ get used to.


End file.
